Lily
by arwen666
Summary: Les derniers instans de Severus Snape. Il vous raconte...


**_Bonjour les gens. C'est de ma ville enneigé et oui nous sommes sous la neige comme quoi tout arrive que je vous poste ce mini os. J'ai décidé pour une fois de donner la parole a un personnage que j'aime particulièrement._**

******_J'espère que ce petit os vous plaira._**

******_Merci a ma bêta pour la correction._**

******_Bonne lecture_**

******Arwen**

_Lily _

Aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire. Tu vois je ne l'ai pas oublié, je me souviens de toi dans les moindres détails. Comme chaque année depuis ta mort, je vais fêter celui de ta naissance à ma façon. M'enivrant dans l'alcool, plongeant dans mes songes où tu es encore là, près de moi, juste à moi.

Dis-moi Lily, est-ce que tu m'aurais sauvé si je t'avais laissé faire ? Est-ce que tu m'aurais aimé si j'avais été différent ? Tu m'aimais bien sûr. De cet amour que l'on offre aux amis, ceux avec qui on choisit de faire un bout de chemin.

Tu étais la lumière dans un monde de ténèbres. Mon pêché mignon alors que je t'observais à la dérobée. Petit fille éblouissante quand je n'étais qu'une ombre. Tu m'attirais comme un papillon l'aurait été par la lumière. Je savais pourtant qu'un jour je me brûlerai les ailes.

Dis- moi Lily, si tu m'avais choisi, aurais-je cette marque gravée dans ma chair, cette souillure qui me rappelle tous les jours à quel point j'ai été misérable. Est-ce que j'aurais été bon ? Est-ce que j'aurais été beau ? Si tu avais voulu de moi.

Dis-moi Lily, est-ce que tu sais que tous les jours j'œuvre dans l'ombre pour protéger ton fils ? Sais-tu quelle torture cela m'inflige que de regarder ton enfant tout en pensant qu'il aurait pu être le notre. Il me hait. Je le vois dans ses yeux si semblables aux tiens.

Dis-moi Lily, pourquoi l'as-tu choisi lui ? Misérable et stupide avorton qui n'a pas su te protéger. Je t'aurais sauvé sans aucun doute, je t'aurais épargné cette mort si cruelle. J'aurais lutté de toutes mes forces pour que ton corps ne devienne pas cette coquille vide. Sais-tu que je serais prêt à vendre mon âme au diable une fois encore, à tatouer sur ma peau un marque infamante pour pouvoir sentir ta peau tiède et douce contre la mienne.

Dis-moi Lily, est-ce que tu sais le nombre de nuits ou j'ai pu rêver de toi ? Quand dans le noir, enfoui dans mes draps sales, dans mon logis misérable, mon sexe se durcissait au souvenir de ton visage que j'aimais tant. Alors ma main s'égarant sur ma verge tendue devenait la tienne. Je sentais le poids de ton corps sur le mien, la saveur de tes lèvres, le goût de ta langue, l'odeur de ton désir. Quelle souffrance quand l'extase m'avait délivré de me retrouver si seul. Quelle amertume de sentir ma semence souiller mon ventre comme un adolescent. Tant de mots que je ne t'ai pas dis, tant de joies que je n'ai pas connu, tant de bonheurs dont on t'a privé en t'arrachant la vie aussi tôt. Par ma faute.

Dis-moi Lily, sais-tu que parfois je me demande quel visage aurait eu notre enfant si tu m'avais choisi ? Aurais-tu voulu l'appeler Harry ? Est-ce qu'il aurait eu tes yeux ? Me serais-je trouvé beau à travers lui ? Aurait-il eu ta vivacité et mon talent en potion ? Ce mélange de toi et moi qui n'existe pas mais que j'imagine si bien dans les limbes de mon esprit torturé, rendu malade par trop de chagrin.

Dis-moi Lily, sais-tu à quel point mon âme est souillée par trop de crimes odieux, de pensées malsaines, d'une vie dans le mensonge pour trouver ma rédemption. J'appelle la mort de tous les vœux mais j'ai si peur de ce qu'il y a après. Vais-je aller en enfer ? Existe-t-il seulement ? Peut-être n'y a t-il rien après. Le néant simplement. Comment puis-je admettre que je n'aurais eu que cette vie de privation, de désillusions, de culpabilité et que je vais simplement disparaître sans que personne ne me regrette.

Dis-moi Lily, sais-tu qu'aujourd'hui je vais mourir ? Le maître n'a plus besoin de moi et je sais, je sens que je vis mes dernières heures. La bataille fait rage dehors, l'odeur de la mort flotte dans l'air me rappelant que la mienne est proche. Que penserais-tu si tu voyais l'école que tu aimais tant ainsi détruite par la stupidité des hommes.

Je vais mourir mais je suis pourtant déjà mort depuis longtemps. Depuis que tu as rendu ton dernier souffle. Je sais que je ne vais pas te rejoindre, tu es dans un endroit où je n'ai pas ma place. Encore une fois je vais aller à la rencontre de mon destin. Pour sauver ton fils, la chair de ta chair. Pour qu'il vive et que ton sang à travers le sien perdure encore et encore. Je n'ai plus peur à présent. Je fais enfin ce qui est juste dans une vie semée d'erreurs. Je ne suis plus qu'un cadavre depuis trop longtemps, sans vie, sans amour, un mort vivant. Avant de te laisser pourtant j'aurais juste une dernière question.

Dis-moi Lily, si tu n'étais pas morte est-ce- que je serais vivant ?


End file.
